kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
H-Bomb
Genetic Titan H-BOMB Height: 99 meters Mass: 59,000 metric tons Gender: N/A Combat style: Adaptable Primary attack: Fists,Elbows Secondary attack: Kicks,Knees Primary weapon: Phazom,Omega Smasher Secondary weapon: Organic missiles Energy style: Stamina Overview: H-Bomb is a biomass-humanoid Giant. The beast is a hulking mass of muscle able to preform any physical feats with ease also carries with a high knowledge in combat prowess making it fierce on the battlefield In short: a powerful self-propelled Anti-kaiju weapon. Origin: the beast was created from a mix of alchemy and science, also from an newly discover energy for the purpose to be a weaponized entity for the extermination of the kaiju menace and other military endeavors; though the beast had other ideas in mind Bio: “Everything was made from nothing and from nothing comes everything"... 20 years after the first devastation the government and the UN gather a call to the distant countries to unite as one and fight. All brilliant minds were gather to look for a solution to give and end to this crisis. Due to past’s attempts to destroy the kaiju were all but successful; even the Struggles of the GDF weren't enough. The UN and governments were running out of options. we need a solution and fast. A man stood up… His name was Solomon Cain; a man of science with a recognition through the world for his brilliant, yet unusual work through the Far East, he procured the attention of the government to propose a solution to their monster enigma. He talk of an expedition to a remote part of Africa in the undergrounds of the world; he mention what he call his greatest discovery, an energy source never before seen, a power that could change the world; He claim he can create a powerful bio-soldier to eliminate the threat. He knew the governments would pay handsomely to anyone that could kill the kaiju; also this moment was a perfect opportunity to reach his ambition to gain a power beyond the limits of man; a chance he wouldn't pass by. With the government fund’s at hand, and the UN's approval he re-lively started the project. And so Project: “H-BOMB” was brought fore. The doctor with a group of scientist, where sent to a secret base in Mongolia. Solomon was a bold man, breaking the boundaries of what man calls the limits of human reality; he didn't stop at nothing to achieved what he wanted; people rumor of Cain being a madman for his theories about the origin of everything, also his derange intellect; others admirer’s the doctor for his success and brilliant experiments, and others idolize him in a way they started calling him the new Father of Creation. All knowledge, from modern and ancient ways where bring to this project. from a mix of alchemy, science and the newly found energy they proceed. He was so sure of his work he created a serum from the energy looking to length his life to see his work completed. When the Age of Monsters arise, the doctor watched envious as man wage war against these new gods that threat to take man's kingdom from him; he was so obsessed with the kaiju he wanted the harness their power for his own. So he decide to create a god he could control. All went as plan, the titan was finish; he awed in glory as he watch his achieve become reality"; but something happen, the creature awoke at will, and start moving, something was wrong he didn’t start the controls, and the AI wasn't yet active; he try cutting down the power, nothing work. The system was collapsing as the titan got free. "I don’t understand, how this can be possible?", and it hits him; the written on the ruin’s walls... he understand it at last this energy was more than limitless power, it could give life, "and I just given life a monster. What have I done?" Soldiers fire at the beast in hopes of take it down; weapons didn’t hurt it instead made it angry a mistake they'll regret; the beast target all it saw as threat leveling all in its path; energy bolts emerged from the creature’s body melting all it touched; chaos incarnated and then... BOOM! GDF hq and special forces set a track search for their lost weapon to no avail the radar didn’t spot no signs in months; is like the thing disappear; like it never existed. One fatal mistake he didn't know what he was messing with; a mistake that cost him his life. New Father of Creation?... Indeed he was; or so we thought... Abilities/Aspects: -Super strength -Gladiator prowess -Organic missiles, hid within shoulders -Insatiable combat thirst high priority -Power core, fueled by energy compound more powerful than nuclear -Phazom beam from eyes -Omega smasher in chest compartment -Synthetic muscle makes a indestructible physic -Cell regeneration, Energy System: H-bomb power comes from an unknown energy more powerful than nuclear fission, able to regain energy over time, Range Combat:H-bomb fires the Phazom a raw laser from its eyes, able to reach several yards, this laser is able to cut and deals high damage from contact and heat; also packs with organic missiles hid within shoulders, able of hit multiple targets at will, missiles come in variety; teaser, piercing-seeker and Alpha. H-Bomb possess the Omega Smasher; a titanic blast of energy with the power to incinerate/desintegrate all in his path Grappling:H-bomb is a strong kaiju, his muscle physiology allows it to picking up most of its enemies with little effort, also allowing it for a few martial arts submissions moves when on grabs/clinches. Melee Combat:H-Bomb is the adaptable-type both strong an agile makes it a well balance fighter on battlefield; due to Gladiator prowess, H-bomb prefers to engage enemies with melee than with range attacks; deals good damage to enemies with devastating combos; it can also enhance energy into strikes to deal even more damage. Weaknesses: H-Bomb is vulnerable against ultra sound attacks, to the point of getting stunned for a brief period, due to sophisticated AI in Head The Alpha missiles deals critical damage so they are a good tool for range strike but it will only have 2 missiles per match so they must be use wisely H-Bomb has only a few set of edge attacks making it weak against edge combat; compensates by using a mixture of edge and blunt attacks Body vulnerable against extreme cold temperatures and poison, slowing its ability to heal Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:SPN1 Monsters